10
by reddochu
Summary: Ten small accounts of Green, Red, and Green and Red. A music challenge.


**I'm not too thrilled with the mistakes I find, but I can't change it so... **

**Music Challenge:**

**1.** Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2.** Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4.** Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

><p><strong>1)Cave In - Owl City<strong>

Green knows Red, knows everything about him, and even when Red steals his dreams away just after he finally obtains them, he can read him perfectly despite the bitterness and pain.

So when Red becomes fragile, Green notices. When Red's about to just cave in on himself from all the pressure of the entire world, Green notices. Himself being the chain that keeps Red there, he notices that, too.

So he lets him go, lets him be free- and Red escapes to Mount Silver.

**2) Life Starts Now - Three Days Grace**

Red is nearly broken, and he is almost alone, save for the comforting presence of his mother and his best friend. To be six and so broken, it's tragic.

So Green teaches him to be strong.

**3) Vanilla Twilight - Owl City**

The stars are beautiful from where he stands on Mount Silver, and though he doesn't mind the silence, he does miss Green. He misses him in ways that make him stare at stars until they die in morning light, stare at his hands with memories of childhood playing in his mind, and whisper to himself to fill the silence of 'not Green'. He misses him in ways that make him say nothing about it.

So he forgets the entire world, the entire world except for Green.

"I miss you," he whispers to a person far away.

**4) Music Again - Adam Lambert**

When Green's parents abandon him, that makes him break. When his grandfather looks at him with badly hidden contempt, he nearly shatters, barely holding onto the pieces of what should be a happy, innocent child.

His mind becomes darker than any child's ever should be, and by the time he turns five, he is almost irreparable.

But then he meets Red, and Red makes life good again. He would usually never even think about trusting another person ever again, but there is something about Red, about the way he listens and the way he cares, and so he trusts him.

It's the best choice he ever makes.

**5) Memories - Panic! At the Disco**

Alone on Mount Silver, Red has nothing. Nothing but memories. It's far too late to even turn back, so Red stays, alone with his memories of Green.

But then, slowly, the memories start to become fuzzier and fuzzier, until he has let them slip from his fingers, never to return.

It's tiresome, fighting to find a reason to stay, and for six years straight, all Red has done is fight. He's tired, and finally, he stops fighting at all.

Things almost end with a glorious _splat!_ But Green finds him just in time.

Green takes him _home._

**6) Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace**

Green thinks that if he thought Red was cruel before, he must be some kind of animal, a being without a true mind. His own bitterness has twisted him, his broken dreams make him bleed, and not a single shred of innocence remains in his soul. His world has spiraled downward from the very moment he was born, and now, he is just a sick, vicious, angry animal who crushes the dreams of his challengers like Red crushed his. Vainly, he hopes that changing from a broken boy to a nightmarishly cruel man will make him strong enough to have his dreams come true.

He breaks countless dreams, and no one saves him from this nightmare, and Red is not there to help him.

**7)Bad Romance - Lady Gaga**

It's terrible, sinful, the way he loves Red. He cannot help but stare wistfully or let his hands linger just a moment too long, because he wants Red more than he even wanted to be champion when he was young. He's willing to take every scathing remark from society and every hateful look if Red will just be his.

But if he takes Red's heart, surely Red will become just as terrible and sinful as he is.

Red, Red, Red, he thinks over and over until it's the only thought in his head, I love you.

And when he finally gathers the guts to kiss Red, it takes a long time for the shorter ebony haired teen to even respond, and Green almost gives up-

But then Red kisses back.

By all the rules and opinions of society, it's a _bad romance_, but neither of them needs the world if they have each other.

**8) Born Like This - Three Days Grace**

They are born with very intricate and detailed designs, leaving only a handful of things to their own design. Red was born to be Green's only true friend, and Green was born to be Red's protector. Red was born to be strong, and so was Green. Green was born to chase dreams he would always lose, and Red was born to take those dreams.

But when the world takes away their designs, they must redesign themselves, and so they start from scratch. Only one simple part of their original blueprint is left:

They were born to love each other.

**9) Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy**

They had a friendship when they were young, like a beautiful, tragic song. Two boys that were just waiting to be broken, alone together in a darkly foreshadowing melody. Slowly, slowly, they begin to fall apart, until they're just living lies and _what is truth?_

There is really nothing left, in the end, when everything is just physical and sinful desires. That's what they like to think, two miserable beings, _'misery loves company.'_

No one needs truth, anyways.

**10) Secrets - OneRepublic**

There are many secrets between them, those shared and those withheld. For Green, the biggest secret by far is one he cannot admit to, but one he wants to shout to the world at the same time. He wants to spill every secret to Red. No more lying to himself (his lies are worse and worse and worse every time), he will tell Red.

Give all my secrets away, he thinks, and so he does. He tells Red everything.

"I love you." Is his grand finale.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes, but like I said, I'm not allowed to change it.<strong>


End file.
